


The start

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts).



“I only wanted you to love me.”

Hannibal said as he watched Will, who was standing in the door. The man’s body was leaning against the frame, his arms crossed on his chest.

Will didn’t reply.  He closed his eyes but because his back was turned to his lover, Hannibal couldn’t see Will’s reaction to his words. The honesty slashed the air when Lecter spoke again.

“I only wanted us to be happy. To be truly ourselves. Free. Together.” The last word was uttered slightly quieter, as if Hannibal was afraid of crossing the boundary. The fear of losing Will was probably the biggest one he had ever felt. Except, perhaps, the fear of losing his family, his sister, and later in his life - his freedom.

After the biggest loss of his life, Hannibal felt mostly anger. The range of emotions seemed to narrow and he didn’t expect he would ever recover. But life had a tendency to prove people wrong. The story went on and on, until Hannibal met Will Graham.

“We’ve come so far.” Will interrupted Lecter’s thoughts. His voice had power to distract him as well as lift him up. “Every memory seems so distant. As if none of that happened.”

“But you know it did.” Hannibal reasoned. They had scars to prove he was right.

“Yes. And I don’t choose to ignore the past.”

“As you shouldn’t.”

 _Do you remember the day we met? Do you remember when you came to me to talk about the cases?_ Hannibal thought, but asked a different question instead.

“Do you remember how you used to trust me?”

Will frowned. He turned to face Hannibal, who was standing by a counter and wiping a plate.

“I can’t imagine anyone in my shoes and not trusting you at this point. Except Bedelia, perhaps. I’m not convinced she ever has.”

“Blind optimism.” Hannibal said with a warm smile.

“Not my cup of tea.”

“No.”

Lecter put down the plate and approached Will carefully, minding every step. “I meant what I said. And your trust is one of the most valuable things for me. I’ve been working on it for some time.”

“Betrayal after betrayal, yet here we are.”

“You said you forgave me.”

“And I meant it.”

Hannibal was observing Will for a moment, trying to remember what he had looked like when they met. Their appearances changed over the years, their hair longer and shorter, their minds more and more tired.

“You know you have power over me. You make me vulnerable.” Lecter confessed, though they both knew that already.

“You only wanted me to love you? I couldn’t know.” Will teased. He took a step forward, decreasing the distance between them. “We’re even now. As even as we can get.”

The words were uttered in a very sensual way, making Hannibal almost stumble and fall straight into the other man’s arms. He really was vulnerable. So no, they were not even. They never had been. But the lack of balance between them was what made their relationship so worthy of preserving.

“It’s late. Let’s go to bed.” Will suggested and yawned.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
